


Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)

by Thunderwoof (Thundrrwoff)



Series: Cexcells [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Digit-Fragging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fragging, Giant Robots, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Spike, Robot Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Sticky Cables, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transfluids Everywhere!, something is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/Thunderwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got my new home, some new companions, now we just need to get the pecking order sorted out. I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be too hard, given my talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths (An XX Perspective)

**Author's Note:**

> Well frag me sideways, I got myself a bookmark! Good gravy does that feel awesome! I can't thank everyone enough for all of the hits and kudos! As promised, I'm making this a series, these will probably be just single chapter frag sessions, so bear with me! I'm going to also keep in tune with writing these in Fracture's POV. The poor guy needs more love! Who doesn't think shiny purple motorcycles are awesome!?
> 
> **Brownie points to whom ever can figure out where my series and chapter titles originated (hint: they're song titles)**
> 
> Loves and hugs!

I walked up and down the hallways of the "dam" as Steeljaw put it. It was just a building to me. It wasn't anything special. I studied everything from cables strewn about the floor to the tiny cracks in the walls. Everything was curious, nothing had made sense. Steeljaw just decided that I was going to be apart of his little pack without even asking. He practically threatened me to be with them. I almost wonder if it was because I turned the wolficon into my little bitch. He knew I had power over him and he couldn't let that secret go. I smirked to myself, at least I'm not loosing my touch. I could have any bot on Cybertron to myself if I really tried. If it didn't get in the way of my work. My smirk disappeared from my face. Well frag.... What was I going to do about my mission? I came to this planet for one reason, to get that accursed Bumblebee. Now I'm stuck with these other cons, and no where near my prize money. I kept walking in my silence, only to be stopped by the sounds of heavy metal clanging together. What in primos was going on? I followed the heavy banging, my audios picking up soft moans and heavy venting. The closer I came, the thick smell of transfluids was becoming stronger. Well, well, well..... What have we here then?

I pulled back some large rock, finding a small hole in the wall, scanning the empty room. My optics finally picked up on such an impressive scene. Steeljaw had Underbite to the ground, ramming him hard from behind. Underbite howled, grinding his huge jaw. Steeljaw dug his claws into Underbite's panels, causing him to howl deeper. I can't believe that I'm watching this. My own panels began to heat up, lubricant was pooling inside me. My spike pushed against my front panel, waiting for me to pull it out and take care of myself. I tried ignoring the rising heat inside my body and kept my optics on the scene. Steeljaw kept ramming his spike into Underbite, hitting him deeper and deeper in his dripping cables. Steeljaw pulled his spike out, taking it in his paw, rubbing it's length. He finally had his release over Underbite's facial panels, dripping transfluids down his jaw. Underbite laid there, taking it all as Steeljaw's fluids ran down his face. Steeljaw wrapped his paw around his huge protruding jaw, pulling his sticky face up towards his. Steeljaw gently slapped the side of his face before dropping his head to the ground. "Are you going to undermine me again Underbite?" Steeljaw said, a shallow growl in his voice. Underbite just nodded slowly, almost whimpering. I couldn't even fathom what Steeljaw had done to the brute before I started creeping around. Steeljaw, just looked down on Underbite, and walked away from him, leaving the poor brute to lick his wounds.

Oh shit.... Steeljaw was heading my way. How fun would that be for Steeljaw to find me creeping on his little lesson with Underbite? I pulled away from the wall, transforming into my vehicle mode, and sped off down the darkened hallway.

*~*~*~*~*

I drove around in the outside world for what seemed like cycles. I wasn't sure if I could come up with a sufficient story if Steeljaw had seen me spy on them. I was looking for Thunderhoof? I heard strange noises and I was just being nosey? Frag.... what was I going to tell him? Did he even see me? Maybe I was just being paranoid for no reason what so ever. I pulled off the endless road into a sea of trees. At least I finally figured out what these damn things were. This planet was still fascinating to me. Everything about it. The fact that everything was organic and not a scrap of metal in anything that was living. I skidded to a halt, seeing a fairly large tree in front of me. I transformed out of vehicle mode, eyeing the tree up and down. It looked strong enough, but was it? Only one way to find out. I scaled the tree, nimbly climbing the branches to the top, finding a sturdy branch to sit upon. My pedes dangled off the edges, leaning against the tree. I looked up towards the sky, this planet's sun sinking behind the horizon. The fauna chirping and skittering, my audios picking up everything. 

I sat in my roost, taking everything in. My memory banks taking in all the information I could gather. The sun sank lower, the sky becoming dark, little stars and planets began to prick the sky. I wonder if I could pick up Cybertron from here? My optics became heavy, my recharge trying to take over my slender frame. Although I could take quiet the beating, these past cycles have been nothing short of exhausting. I vented my body, shutting my optics down, ready for my recharge to take over. Just before I drifted off, I heard a loud engine coming my way. Seriously? I just wanted some time to myself. I pulled my legs closer to my body, trying to conceal myself as best I could. How grossly exciting would it be if it was Bumblebee and his pets? I cocked a smile and readied myself. The engine was closer, the tires spitting dirt behind it. The tires screeched and that all too familiar sound of a bot transforming peaked my blood lust more. My frame heated up more in anticipation. The gentle stomping stopped short and my optics caught a mech I didn't wish to see.

I vented my body, my anticipation at a capture dwindled. I sat back in the tree and tried to relax my frame again. Steeljaw flicked his ear, hearing the hiss of my vents. He looked up towards me and gently smiled.

"My dear Fracture. I've been looking for you. Pray tell, what are you doing up there?" Steeljaw inched his way towards me, keeping his golden optics on me.

"Just wanted a few cycles to myself was all. I've got a lot to go over." I kept my optics to the sky, trying to avoid contact. I really didn't feel like taking him down again, my frame still warm from the excitement.

"Hmmm, I don't think that's the real reason you're out here by yourself." Steeljaw purred, picking at his claws. "There wouldn't happen to be anything... unsavory... that you may have seen today have you?" Steeljaw looked up from his claws, his optics glaring at me.

I looked down to Steeljaw, my optics wide. I should have known that he would have figured out that I was creeping on them. He's gotta be bluffing. There was no way he could have seen me. Right?

Steeljaw just purred at me, curling his digits towards me, signaling for me to come down. I vented again, looking back to the darkened sky, studying the stars and planets.

Steeljaw let out a shallow growl, then vented. He came closer to the tree, looking up at me. I looked down to him, watching his every move.

"You know dear Fracture, I was only making sure that Underbite knew his place in the pack. He was becoming unruly and I had to put him back in his place. Although my methods of control are different then most, they're quiet efficient at keeping everyone in place. But, you on the other hand, I'm not sure if my usual methods will be sufficient enough to make you obey me fully. I might have to come up with a new plan for you." Steeljaw jumped, rather impressively, up to the branch I was perched on, pushing his face close to mine. I inched as far back as I could against the tree, trying to ignore the wolficon in my face.

"You may be above Underbite and Clampdown, but you are below Thunderhoof and I. In time, you may rise to the same ranks as Thunderhoof, being my right hand bot, but for the time being, you are below him. You showed impressive prowess when you took control over me, Thunderhoof is only capable of taking control over me from time to time. I'm rather impressed with you. But, as I said before, you are below me, and it's quiet clear that I have to make that known to you, my dear Fracture."

With that, Steeljaw came closer to my face, licking up the side of my helm. He purred in my audios, and started dragging his claws down my chest plate. A shudder ran up my backstrut as I tipped my helm back, taking in the sensations. He dragged his claws down my abdomen to my front panel. Steeljaw continued down, opening my bottom panel, exposing my dripping cables. Steeljaw gently slid two of his claws deep inside, prodding at my inner nodes. I slid down the branch a little, giving Steeljaw more room to work with. He pulled his claws out of me, licking his dripping digits. He scooted down the branch, pushing his muzzle in between my legs. I felt his warm glossa licking gently at my cables. I shuddered and moaned, grabbing the back of Steeljaw's helm, pushing his maw deeper. The wolficon slid his glossa in and out of my cables, licking at them gently. He stuck two claws deep inside, teasing my nodes and licking the outer cables. The feeling was overwhelming. Of all of the frags I've had in my life cycle, I've never had any bot tease me in such a way.

I shut my optics, taking in the intoxicating feelings. I lightly rubbed the tips of his ears in my digit tips. Steeljaw let out a shallow purr, the vibrations from his throat hit my cables, signaling my overload. I concentrated hard, keeping my overload at bay. My spike pushed hard against my panel, almost in a hurtful way. Steeljaw pulled his maw away from my cables, slipping his claws out and shoved them into my mouth. Something new once again. The taste of my own fluids was... interesting.... to say the least. I've never had the bearings to taste myself, and it was rather pleasant. Steeljaw pulled his claws from my mouth, glistening from my fluids. He sat up on the branch, licking his claws, keeping his bright optics on me.

Steeljaw slipped from the branch, landing to the ground with impressive grace for how stocky his frame was. I looked down to him, my cables still dripping. Steeljaw mentioned for me to come down as well, and how could I resist? I slipped off the branch, landing next to him. Steeljaw grabbed my helm and pushed me to the ground, popping open his front panel. His spike sprang free and instantly shoved it in my mouth. I couldn't help but obey him. But jokes on him, I'm pretty good at sucking spike. Steel's thick spike slid down my throat with ease, wrapping my glossa around it. I put my hands on his hips, dipping my helm over his spike, sliding it in and out of my throat. Steeljaw growled deep in his chest plate, rocking his hips in tune with me.

"That's a good boy Fracture." Steeljaw pulled his spike from my mouth, sticky fluids stringing from my mouth. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, Steeljaw returned to in between my legs, continuing to lick at my cables. I let out shallow moans, bucking my hips every time he licked a sensitive cable. I pulled back my front panel, ready to get my spike played with. Steeljaw put his paw over the top of my spike, blocking it from fully erecting. I looked down to Steeljaw, my spike itching to be touched. Steeljaw pulled his maw away from cables, licking his chops.

"It's my way of controlling you Fracture. I bring you to brink of overload, and then simply pull away. I leave you begging for more, and if you're good enough, I'll give you the overload you so desire." Steeljaw grinned, shoving his claws deep inside my cables, rubbing against my inner nodes.

I could feel the pressure in my spike rising. Steeljaw kept his paw tightly over my spike port, continuing to rub my nodes with the tips of his claws. I was reaching my overload again, Steeljaw plunged his claws deeper in my cables, digit-fragging me. I couldn't help it any more. I needed to overload.

"And now... for my control..." Steeljaw pulled his claws out, a nanocycle before my overload took over. I glared at Steeljaw, the frustration I was feeling was incredible. He kept his paw over my spike, fluids leaking from my cables, ready for more. Steeljaw vented pressure from his body and grinned evilly at me.

"That is how I'm going to control you Fracture. I know how frustrating it is. I know how much you want that overload to happen, but since you ran off and decided to be nosey about my affairs, I thought it was only acceptable to simply deny you the overload. If you're good enough and do as I tell you, you'll get your precious overload next time. I have different control methods for every bot, and you will simply be denied if you don't listen. You may have bested me the first time, but now, now you know how the pecking order in the pack is run. I suggest you start listening or forever be denied the overload. And trust me, even if you self service, it will never be the same as having another bot do it."

Steeljaw got up from the ground, turning to walk away from me. He flipped into his vehicle mode and sped off through the darkened sea of trees. He left me. Left me in a heated pile of frustration. I vented deep pressure from my body, my coolant system kicking on. Well shit. That was something different. Now I understood why Thunderhoof had that lake all to himself. If this is what Steeljaw does to him as well, no wonder the cool water felt so good to him. I got up, leaning against the tree. I think a nice bath sounds perfect right about now. I flipped into vehicle mode and sped off towards Thunderhoof's little secret lake. Hopefully he wouldn't be there to find me in my frustration, trying to self service. Wouldn't that be a hell of a story to tell.


End file.
